


Sugar Sweet

by jcc_seo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock Cages, Crying, M/M, Needy Lee Taeyong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Sex Toys, Vibrators, taeyong calls johnny daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcc_seo/pseuds/jcc_seo
Summary: Taeyong was naughty and he knew Johnny would need to punish him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 67





	Sugar Sweet

Taeyong paced around his and Johnny’s bedroom while relentlessly biting at the nails on his shaking hands. He was naughty, he knows. He also knows that Johnny won’t be happy. 

Earlier that afternoon, Taeyong was tidying their cupboard and he had knocked their box of toys off of its shelf. When he opened the box his heart sank as he saw that most of the expensive glass dildos and plugs had smashed to pieces. 

Taeyong was pulled from his stupor when he heard the unmistakable sound of Johnny’s key as he opened the door. Taeyongs heart beat right out of his chest, he would have to confess to his wrong doings and accept his punishment. Maybe Johnny was in a good mood and would be kind.

“Taeyong?” Johnny called out.

“I’m in the bedroom,” Taeyong responded and he tried desperately to rid his voice of any nerves. With each clank of Johnny’s dress shoes on their hardwood floor, Taeyongs nerves grew.

Once inside the room, Johnny walked over to Taeyong, embraced him, and planted a gentle kiss onto the crown of his head.

Before Johnny could even greet him, Taeyong whispered into Johnny's chest with shaky breath, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Johnny pulled away to look at his partner, “Sorry for what baby boy?” There was no hint of anger in his voice…yet.

Taeyong walked over to the box on the side table and picked it up, “I didn’t mean to, I was cleaning and it fell. I’m so sorry.” Taeyong was almost in tears as he spoke.

Johnny took the box from his shaking hands and opened it, “Oh baby, you broke our toys.” He placed the box back down. “That’s so naughty of you.”

“It was an accident, I’m sorry. So sorry, please don’t be angry,” Taeyong pleaded as a tear slipped down his cheek.

“I’m not angry, just very upset,” Johnny said as he wiped the tear off of Taeyongs cheek. “But you know I’m going to have to punish you.”

“I know.”

“Good boy,” Johnny tapped his chin as if contemplating. “Do you still have your handcuffs, or did my naughty boy break those too?”

“Yes, I still have them,” Taeyong looked up to see a scowl on Johnny’s face.

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Johnny had started walking towards the doorway. “By the time I get back, I want you naked on the bed with your cuffs in front of you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Johnny left their room and Taeyong located his handcuffs before he stripped and sat on his knees on their bed. 

Johnny walked back into their room with a black box in his hands. He placed the box on the bed and then grabbed the handcuffs. “Lie back against the headboard.”

Taeyong did as he was instructed and Johnny grabbed both of his wrists, moved them above his head, and then fastened them to the headboard with the handcuffs.

Johnny picked up the box again and opened it to reveal a new vibrator. 

“I was going to give you this as an anniversary gift but seeing as you broke all of your other toys, I thought we might have to use it now. Do you remember your safe word? ”

“Yes Daddy, it's sugar.” 

Johnny knelt in front of Taeyong and started stroking his half hard cock. Taeyong moaned at the contact.

Johnny stopped his actions immediately as the sound passed Taeyongs lips. “Did I give you permission to make noise?” 

“No Daddy.”

Johnny grabbed the vibrator that was placed beside him. “I have three rules: you may not make sounds, you may not move and you may not come. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Johnny switched the vibrator on and placed it directly on the tip of Taeyongs cock. Taeyong tried desperately not to moan. Johnny started lifting the toy then putting it back on Taeyongs member in a slow but repetitive way.

Taeyong was getting frustrated at the constant loss of pleasure and without even thinking, he bucked his hips up to try to find some purchase. 

Johnny pulled the toy away completely, “that’s strike 2. One more and I leave you hanging here.”

Taeyong held his breath as the toy was placed on his shaft. Johnny didn’t move it away this time. The constant pleasure was a relief for Taeyong but after a while, he felt himself drawing closer and closer to his orgasm. Jolts of pleasure ran up his spine.

He didn’t mean to pull away from the toy but the feeling was just too much.

Instantly Johnny turned off the toy. “You’re such a naughty boy, can’t even follow three simple rules. I told you I would leave you hanging. If you need to, scream your safe word.”

Johnny then left the room with Taeyong still cuffed to the bed. His erection still throbbing and his hands starting to go numb from being up for so long and he regretted not abiding by the rules. He bucked hopelessly in the air for and kind of purchase but none came. 

He only knew how much time had passed thanks to the clock on his bedside table. At about the 15 minute mark he started crying out of frustration and at 20 his hands went completely numb. Part of him wanted to scream out his safe word to end the torture but he knew he deserved his punishment.

After an agonisingly long half hour, Taeyong was soft again when Johnny came back into the room. Without saying a word, he walked over to his bedside draw and pulled out Taeyongs metal cock cage.

Taeyong hated the cage. He hated not being able to feel everything properly but most of all; he hated not being able to come properly. Coming in the cage was one of his worst punishments.

“Do you want to use your word baby?” Johnny said as he climbed back onto the bed. “You may speak.”

“No Daddy.” 

Johnny slipped the cage over his soft cock and then locked it before placing the key on the bedside table. “Come in the cage and your punishment is over. You can make noise and move.”

Johnny turned the vibrator on and placed It on Taeyongs caged cock. The pleasure was small and muffled but he could still feel it. He let out a series of whines as Johnny turned the strength up.

“You’re doing well baby, please come for me?” Johnny turned the strength to its maximum and a string of curse words left Taeyongs lips.

After another few minutes he felt the familiar coil of his impending orgasm grow in the pit of his stomach. And then he came. It wasn’t satisfying in the least. He shook violently and when it was over he felt like he hadn’t come at all. He wanted so badly to feel actual contact on his cock.

Johnny unlocked the cage and the cuffs. “You were so good baby boy, tell me what you need,” Johnny said as he ran his fingers through Taeyongs hair.

“Fuck me, Daddy, please.”

“Get on your hands and knees.” Taeyong did as Johnny said while Johnny retrieved the lube.

“Do you need to be stretched?” Johnny ran his hand along Taeyongs back.

“No, still fine from this morning.”

Johnny nodded and began covering his member in lube. Taeyong whined impatiently and Johnny let out a chuckle. Johnny teasingly poked at his hole and Taeyong was about to complain but was stopped by Johnny pushing in.

Johnny and Taeyong moaned in unison as Johnny pushed all the way inside him. Without any warning, Johnny started to rock his hips back and forth. “Fuck baby, I’ve been waiting so long for this, I ‘m not going to last.”

Taeyong was glad to hear that because he knew himself that he wasn’t going to last long at all. There was already a small heat building in his stomach. After coming in the cage he always felt extremely sensitive. 

Taeyong reached down to stroke his neglected cock. The relief of his cock finally being touched had him gasping. “Daddy please I’m so close. Please”

“I know baby, come for me.” Johnny leant forward and replaced Taeyongs hand around his cock with his. He stroked him twice and Taeyong was coming.

He saw white as he came, his body shook so violently that he barely stopped himself from collapsing. Johnny came soon and he filled Taeyong up with his seed. 

Johnny waited a few moments and then pulled out. “You did so well for me baby, I forgive you.” Taeyong was so blissed out that he couldn’t form words to respond, so he just nodded.

Johnny walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a wet cloth to clean Taeyong up before he moved him under the covers and sleep overtook him quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and Kudos if you did!!
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/suhpervillain)  
> I promise I’m nice :D


End file.
